A database may be configured to store a plurality of electronic data records. These data records may be organized into various database objects including, for example, one or more database tables. The configuration for the database may indicate which database objects are available for storing the plurality of electronic data records. Furthermore, the configuration of the database may also indicate the structure of the database objects available for storing the plurality of electronic records. For example, the configuration for the database may indicate the database tables as well as the columns within the database tables available for storing data records at the database.